kimi ni i miss you
by rheveqhrieze zetrax
Summary: setelah kematian mikoto suoh sang raja merah, munakata reisi sang raja biru pun sedih. ia mengingat ngingat saat saat pertama ia bertemu dengan mikoto. tak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka ternyata menjalin sebuah hubungan sejak lama. bagaimana kah awal mereka bertemu? yuk mari di baca XDD sho ai/ mikoto x munakata / k project
1. Chapter 1

**~Kimi ni I miss you~**

**mikoto x munakata ~k project ff~**

TEK TEK TEK

Aku memainkan pulpen di tanganku sambil menatap langit biru. Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Munakata Reishi atau kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan "raja biru"

Hari ini langit tampak cerah seperti biasa. Menyebalkan. Kenapa langit masih bisa secerah itu?

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk" sahutku. Lalu terbukalah pintu itu dan masuklah seorang anak muda berkacamata dengan membawa beberapa berkas

"munakata-san ini berkas berkas yang kau minta… blab la bla" sahutnya kepada ku sambil memberikan semua berkas itu.

Selain aku adalah raja biru, aku juga adalah pemimpin scepter 4. Yah sebuah organisasi yang "memimpin" Negara ini. Sungguh itu bukan pekerjaan yang gampang dan itu sungguh melelahkan. Walau sebelum ini aku menikmatinya.. yah karena orang itu masih ada..

(owo)

CKLEK

Aku membuka pintu rumahku. Atau bisa kau bilang apartemenku. Aku mulai meraba saklar yang ada di dinding dekat pintu dan kunyalakan lampuku. Aku berlalu ke kamar setelah ku lempar begitu saja jas ku. Aku mulai membuka pintu kamarku dan menyalakan lampunya. Aku duduk di atas ranjangku, lalu kulepaskan kacamataku dan meletakannya di meja kecil samping kasurku. Untuk beberapa saat, aku terdiam mencoba beradaptasi dalam keadaan sepi ini. Ku usap usap wajahku. Lalu aku mulai melihat kearah sekelilingku

"sejak kapan kamar ini jadi begitu besar?" gumamku. Aku pun mulai beranjak meninggalkan kasurku dan menuju kamar mandi

.

.

.

.

Butir butir air dari shower membasahi setiap inci tubuhku. Aku termerenung dalam rintikan air itu. Entah kenapa dadaku masih terasa sakit, sampai aku sesak untuk bernafas. Ku lihat tangaku yang basah dengan air. Dengan tangan ini aku mengayunkan sebuah pedang kepada seseorang. Lalu aku menengok kearah kaca dekat shower yang memantulkan sosok ku. Menyedihkan sekali sosok di kaca itu…

SRUUPPP

Aku menuangkan kopi hangat ke sebuah cangkir. Aku pun lalu meminumnya sambil duduk di sebuah kursi dekat balkon kamar ku. Kupandangi langit yang banyak bertaburan bintang. Pemandangan indah yang menyakitkan

.

.

.

.

.

KUKURUYUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKK~~~~

Jam beker membangunkanku yang masih berselimut mimpi. Aku pun meraba raba kasurku mencari jam bekerku. Aku tak dapat meraihnya. Meraih jam beker itu. Kenapa? karena biasanya ada orang yang lebih dulu mematikannya. Aku mulai membuka mata dan aku menyadari bahwa saat aku mebuka mata orang itu tidak ada di sampingku.

aku menatap samping kasurku yang kosong itu, sesekali ku raba kasurku itu. "hawa orang itu masih tertinggal disini" gumamku. Yah di kasur besar itu aku tak tidur sendiri. Selalu ada orang yang tidur di sampingku, membelai rambutku saat aku sudah terlelap dan menatap kearahku saat ku membuka mataku. Tapi kini sudah tidak ada lagi.. saat aku terbangun, aku sendiri di kamar itu..

(ToT)/

Hari ini aku membolos dari pekerjaanku. Dengan mengenakan jaket biru + kaos putih + jeans aku pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat itu adalah sebuah taman biasa dimana ada pohon besar yang rindang dekat air mancur.

Sesampainya di tempat itu aku duduk di bawah pohon besar yang rindang itu. Sambil menikmati setiap helaian angin yang menyapaku..

"di tempat ini, pertama kali kita bertemu. Apa kau mengingatnya, mikoto?"

[ 10 tahun lalu ]

_"hei kau! Ayo berikan kami uangmu!"_

_ Hari itu sudah malam, sekelompok yankee mengepungku yang baru pulang les. Aku tak bisa apa apa. Aku tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan, ah tidak walau aku bisa melawan, tapi aku sudah janji kalau aku tak akan menggunakannya untuk hal hal yang sia sia. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, terpojok pada sebuah pohon besar di samping air mancur._

_DUK!_

_Aku benar benar terpojok.._

_"hei jadi kau mau sedikit bermain ya, anak manis?" mereka pun lalu mengambil aba aba hendak memukulku tapi tiba tiba.._

_PRANGGG!_

_Kaleng jus jatuh dari atas pohon tiba tiba, mengagetkan aku dan sekelompok yankee itu_

_"siapa di sana heh! Turun kau!" sahut mereka kesa. Kenapa bisa ada orang yang tidur di atas pohon pada jam segini?_

_"shut up! Kalian berisik sekali!" lalu turunah orang itu tepat di hadapanku. Seorang anak SMP yang seumuranku dengan rambut merah bagai api. _

_"siapa kau?" sahut mereka tanpa basa basi dan mereka pun mulai menyerang orang itu. Pertempuran pun terjadi, aku tak bisa mengedipkan mataku pada saat itu. Betapa hebatnya orang itu mengalahkan sekelompok yankee yang lebih tua darinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dialah orang yang berdiri di akhir_

_"melelahkan. Palaku masih pusing gegara bangun tiba tiba" ucap pemuda itu sembari pergi meninggalakan kami_

_"a..anu.." kataku gugup ke pemuda itu. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearahku. Aku terdiam melihat sosok pemuda itu. Dengan rambut merah bagai nyala api, wajah tak peduli yang santai itu berhias dengan sorot mata tajam dengan warna orange kemerahan bagai langit di waktu petang. Sungguh indah.. aku tak dapat melepaskan tatapan mataku dari dirinya._

_"ah.. anu.. arigatou sudah menolongku" sahutku dengan sedikit malu sambil menundukan kepalaku._

_"aku tak ada niat menolongmu. Aku hanya merasa tergangu dengan para yankee ini, enak saja mereka menganggu tidurku" hanya itu yang ia katakan sambil berlalu begitu saja._

_Saat itu lah aku mulai menyukai pemuda itu. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, yah kalian bisa bilang seperti itu_

_(*Q*)_

_ Hari berikutnya, sepulang les, aku mampir ke taman itu. Kenapa? karena aku menyukai pemuda itu. karena itu lah aku ingin sekali lagi bertemu dengannya. Hari demi hari berlalu, aku terus mengunjungi taman itu berharap pemuda itu menampakan dirinya. Tapi sayang, aku tak bisa menemukannya. Aku tak bertemu dengannya. Kemana ia pergi? Padahal aku belum sempat menanyakan namanya.._

_Mungkin kalian pikir aneh. Seorang pria menyukai pria juga. Well, awalnya aku juga merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri. Tapi apa dikata? Cinta datang tanpa mengenal aturan. Ia datang begitu saja, mengikat hati sang masternya.._

_._

_._

_._

_ Sudah 5 bulan semenjak kejadian itu. Aku pun hendak akan memasuki kehidupan SMA. Aku mulai sibuk dengan duniaku. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu ku di toko buku habis les. Paman pemilik toko sampai hapal mukaku. Yah, karena percuma aku ke taman itu, dia tak akan ada di sana. Lalu, pada suatu hari yang mendung, aku pulang sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku hendak mampir ke toko buku menunggu waktu les ku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku dengan apa yang kutemui diperjalananku ke toko buku. Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut merah bak api menyala sedang tidur siang di pinggir sungai.._

_"apa dia tak takut kehujanan?" gumamku. Aku pun pergi ke tempat pemuda itu tidur. Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Mengayunkan tanganku ke wajahnya. Tapi ia tak bangun bangun juga "tenang sekali tidurnya" gumamku sambil terus memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya.._

_BIP BIP BIP_

_Ah! Suara hp ku! Aku meregoh tas ku mencari cari hp ku yang bunyi dengan nyaring. Aku tak enak membangunkannya. Setelah ku dapati hp ku, ku tengok ke arahnya. "apa apan dia? Kebo banget" gumamku heran melihatnya masih bisa tertidur pulas, padahal ringtone hp ku lumayan kencang. Aku pun membaca pesan di hp itu. Well yah, sepertinya aku harus pulang cepat.._

_TIK TIK TIK_

_Tetesan air hujan mulai jatuh bergantian. Walau masih gerimis kecil, tapi bukankah itu pertanda kalau akan menjadi hujan besar?_

_"ah gerimis!" aku menatap orang itu. Masih saja ia tidur padahal butir butir air sudah menyapa pipinya. Aku pun beranjak dari tempatku dan bergegas ke toko buku langgananku yang berada tak jauh dari situ. Aku berlari secepatnya untuk meminjam payung, bukan berarti aku tak bawa payung, aku bawa tapi bagaimana dengan orang itu? Di tak terlihat membawa payung. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya kehujanan kan?_

_"paman, boleh aku pinjam payung" tanyaku kepada paman penjaga toko_

_"eh? kau tidak bawa payung?"_

_"ah.. i.. ituuuu" aku tak mungkin mengatakan yg sebenarnya ke paman kan? Lagi pula aku lagi terburu buru_

_"baiklah.. tunggu sebentar" paman itupun mengambil payung dan memberikannya kepadaku_

_"arigatou paman~" aku pun langsung bergegas menuju tempat itu. Hujan makin deras. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk merogoh payung yang ada di tasku dan memakainya. Tak lupa aku buka payung pinjaman ini. Aku hendak memberikan payungku ke orang itu dan menggunakan payung pinjaman ini untukku. Jadi aku bisa mengembalikannya ke paman nanti._

_ Dari kejauhan aku lihat pemuda itu sudah terbangun. Tapi ia malah duduk meresapi setiap butiran air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya._

_"apa dia ga takut masuk angin?" gumamku. Aku pun lalu berlari ke arahnya dan memayunginya. Ia kaget dengan air hujan yang tak lagi membasahinya. Ia pun menengok ke arahku_

_"ini ambil lah! Kau tidak mau kena flu kan? Kau belum terlalu basah. Aku sedang terburu buru!" sahutku sambil menawarkan payung kepadanya. Yah benar aku memang sedang terburu buru. Denga tanpang cuek dan bingung, ia pun mengambil payungku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan nya yang masih menatapku heran.._

_(OwO\)_

_ 2 tahun kemudian, aku memang tak pernah bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Dan yang paling ku sesali adalah aku lupa menanyakan namanya lagi. Baka! Baka! Baka!. Tahun telah berganti, tapi aku masih saja memikirkannya. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.._

_BRUKK!_

_Aku merebahkan diriku di atas ranjangku yang sangat ku sayangi. Aku menerawang jauh.. _

_"is it possible to love a man?" gumamku. Ahh! Come on ! apa yang salah dengaku? Well, honestly, aku pernah sekali pacaran dengan cewe dan jalan dengan beberapa cewe selama 2 tahun ini. Tapi sepertinya tak ada yang berubah. Pikiranku masih terbayang wajahnya dan hatiku masih merindukannya.. aku menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup mataku "cinta memang sulit di mengerti, yak an?"_

_ Hari ini aku sedang berjalan jalan menikmati setiap sisi kota ini. Aku mendengar sebuah keributan. Aku pun berjalan kearah sumber suara berada._

_ "keributan para brandalan. Huh?" gumamku sembari menikmati perkelahian disana. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, aku di buat kaget oleh sesosok pemuda yang sangat aku rindukan. Yah pemuda itu.. pemuda yang selama ini aku cari…_

_Ia melawan 20 berandalan di gang itu. Nafasnya berat,sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lelah, padahal masih ada seorang lagi yang belum tumbang._

_"ah! Celaka!" orang itu hendak menghantamnya dengan sebuah botol, dengan secepat kilat (?) aku memukul orang itu. pemuda itu sadar bahwa ada orang lain di belakangnya, ia pun menengok kearahku. Tak sengaja mata kami saling bertemu. Untuk beberapa saat tatapan matanya menarik diriku lebih dalam.._

_"eh.. anu.. mungkin kau-" kata kata ku terpotong oleh tatapan matanya yang menatapku lebih tajam dari sebelumnya_

_"tak ada yang meminta bantuanmu" sahutnya kepadaku sembari melalui ku begitu saja. Shock! Yea.. apa dia tak mengenaliku? Well yah, sudah dua tahun berlalu, sepertinya dia memang tak ingat padaku…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Minggu berikutnya, aku sedang membaca buku di toko buku. Lalu tiga orang pelajar SMA datang mencari sebuah buku. Entah apa yang mereka cari, aku tak begitu tertarik. Tapi yang membuatku tertarik adalah orang itu ada di antara mereka. Pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut merah dengan tampang cuek dan malasnya mengikuti kedua temannya dari belakang._

_"celaka!" dengan secepat kilat aku membuang pandangaku darinya, karena tak sengaja tadi mata kami saling bertemu. Aku pun pura pura tak menyadari kehadirannya dan terus membaca buku dengan serius walau di dalam hati aku gugup ga karuan._

_Ia menatapku dengan wajah cueknya itu. terus menerus menatapku membuat aku makin gugup. Ia pun mulai beranjak mendekatiku. DEG DEG DEG . jatungku makin berdegup kencang seiring langkahnya yang makin mendekat. _

_Ia berdiri tepat di sampingku sambil terus memperhatikanku. Dari luar kau bisa mendapati diriku yang sedang serius membaca buku, seolah dunia milikku sendiri. Tapi pada kenyataannya, aku tak seperti itu. kalau saja suasana sepi, pasi detak jantungku terdengar olehnya._

_"hem.. sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu" sahutnya dengan tampang cuek nya itu. ah! Tampangnya itu benar benar menyebalkan! Tapi aku suka =/=_

_"eh?" aku menengok ke arahnya. Dan mata kami saling bertemu.._

_DEG DEG DEG. Jatungku terus menerus berdetak lebih kencang. Ah! Jantung bisakah kau tenang sedikit? O/O_

_"ah? Apa benar?" jawabku dengan santainya. Begitu keliatannya, padahal di dalamnya aku sudah mau mati rasanya. DIA BERBICARA PADAKU! O/O_

_"kau yang ke—" belum selesai pemuda tadi berbicara, dua orang temannya menghampiri_

_"king! Ayo! Kusanagi-san sudah menemukan bukunya!" sahut temannya. Kami bertiga pun saling lempar pandangan_

_"eh? kau mengenalinya king?" Tanya nya dengan terus menatapiku heran_

_"tidak. Ayo" mereka pun lalu pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. King? Apakah itu namanya? Bisa jadi kan namanya kingurasu, mungkin? . ah baka! Kenapa tadi aku seperti orang tidak kenal dia? Aku menyesal =^=_

_TAP TAP TAP_

_Aku pun jalan pulang sambil melihat langit biru yang luas. Ahh warna biru yang indah~~_

_"hei" tiba tiba terdengar suara orang dengan pelan_

_TAP_

_Aku menghentikan langkahku dan langsung menengok kea rah datangnya suara. Dan betapa kagetnya diriku ketika mendapati bahwa orang itu yang memanggil! Dia menatapku dengan heran sambil menyender di dinding tiang listrik dengan tangan di sakunya. Sungguh cool ./._

_"kau.. memanggilku?" tanyaku_

_"hmm" _

_"ada keperluan apa?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis. Ia hanya menatapku. Sesekali ia mainkan bola matanya ke atas dan kebawah. Entah apa yang dia lihat_

_"kau orang yang kemarin menganggu pertarungaku kan?" sahutnya. DEG! Dia ingat! Apa dia marah? Pliss jangan marah dong *plak*_

_"eh?" aku pura pura tak tahu_

_"jangan pura pura kau yang kemarin kan? Dan juga….." ia menghentikan kata katanya dan langsung menghampiriku. TAP! Aku mundur kebelakang selangkah. DEG! Jarak muka ku dengan mukanya mungkin sekarang berkisar 10 cm! 0/0. A..apa yang mau kau lakukan?! _

_Aku sudah siap *loh?*_

_"ternyata benar.. itu KAU!" sahutnya lagi_

_"ehh? Maksudmu?" tanyaku. Okeh sekarang aku bingung dengan apa yang ia katakana. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil pergi dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku tak begitu mengerti maksud perkataanya yang kedua. tapi jantungku berdetak sangat kencang! Aku menegok ke kaca toko di sampingku dan kudapati mukaku sudah merah seperti udang rebus. Ah malunya! Apa tadi dia melihatku yang seperti ini? Aku suka.. aku suka dia!_

_(OwO)v_

_ Keesokannya saat sedang jalan pulang dari stasiun. Aku berjalan kea rah apartemenku_

_TIK TIK TIK_

_Butiran air mulai turun dari angkasa. Aku mengabaikannya saja. Aku terus berjalan ke apartemenku. Dan .._

_SSRRRTTTTT!_

_Hujan pun kian deres! Aku berlari mencari tempat berlindung. Aku berlindung di bawah genteng sisaan (?) dari sebuah toko. Sambil mengusap ngusap air yang ada di bajuku, aku melihat sekeliling. Jalanan yang tak begitu rame kini sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang lalu lalang. Aku pun menunggu sampai hujan itu berhenti_

_TAP TAP TAP_

_Terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Siapa ya? Ojek payungkah (?)_

_DEG!_

_Jantungku serasa mau copot ketika kudapati orang itu berdiri di hadapanku! Dengan membawa payung hitam yang terbuka untuk melindungi dirinya, Ia membawa sebuah payung biru yang.. yang.. yang aku kenal. Itu payungku!_

_"kau tidak bawa payung?" tanyanya_

_"eh? tidak.. aku lupa membawanya" _

_"nih ambillah.. PAYUNGMU!"_

_DEG!_

_"eh?" _

_"ini payungmu kan? Payung yang kau pinjamkan padaku beberapa tahun lalu di dekat sungai?"_

_"eh? kau.. mengingatnya?"_

_"ya"_

_DEG! _

_O/O aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi! DIA MENGINGATKU! Aku mengambil payung dari tanganya. Ah tidak! Tangan kami bersentuhan!_

_"terima.. kasih" sahutku pelan_

_"tidak aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. Aku mikoto suoh. Kau?"_

_Mikoto suoh? Jadi namanya bukan kingurasu toh. "aku munakata reisi" jawabku dan kami pun berjalan berdua di tengah hujan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"kau tinggaldi dekat sini juga?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian_

_"tidak, aku hanya mau kerumah temanku saja, kebetulan ia tinggal disini. Kau sendiri?"_

_"eh? aku tinggal di apartemen itu" jawabku sambil menunjuk kea rah apartemen yng menjulang tinggi di ujung jalan. _

_"oohhh" kata terkahirnya dan yah kami pun berdiam diam ria lagi_

_DEG DEG DEG_

_Jantungku makin berdetak kencang. Yah mau gimana? Orang yang selama ini aku suka sekarang ada di sampingku! Tepat D-I-S-M-P-I-N-G KU! Ia ternyata ingat padaku I-N-G-A-T aku!_

_TAP!_

_Aku pun menghentikan langkahku_

_"ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menghadap ke belakang_

_TAP TAP TAP!_

_Aku pun mulai melangkah mendekatinya sambil membuang payungku *sok iye_

_SREETT!_

_Aku menarik kerah bajunya_

_"ada apa?" tanyanya heran akan ulahku . dan.._

_CUP!_

_Aku mengkisunya! Meng K-I-S-U nya!_

_DUAKKKK!_

_Aku terjatuh oleh dorongannya yang kuat. Ia mentapku kaget dan membuang payungnya lalu mengusap bibirnya_

_"apa apan?" sahutnya dengan nada agak tinggi. Aku hanya menunduk. Apa apan aku ini!_

_"HEI!" bentaknya_

_"AKU SUKA PADAMU!" akhirnya kata kata itupun keluar dari mulutku_

_TBC~~_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Kimi ni I miss you~**

_BRUAKKK!_

_Aku merebahkan tubuhku pada kasur yang sudah menyambutku.. ku sembunyikan wajahku pada bantal yang ku peluk."aahh shit!" dumelku. Kenapa juga kata kata itu harus keluar? !_

_[sejam lalu]_

"_AKU SUKA PADAMU!" reflex, kata kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Dia begitu kaget dengan kata kata yang keluar dari mulutku, yah aku dapat melihatnya dari raut wajahnya yang memandangku_

"_apa apaan itu?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan_

"_aku tau.. mungkin kau merasa jijik ketika seorang pria mengatakan suka padamu. Tapi itu lah kebenarannya.. aku.. suka padamu" sahutku pelan sambil mencoba berdiri_

"_apa apan" sahutnya pelan. "eh?" aku hanya dapat bereaksi seperti itu. aku menatap heran dirinya_

"_APA APAN ITU!" bentaknya. Aku hanya terdiam kaget mendengarnya_

"_sebaiknya kita tak usah bertemu lagi.. yah itu lebih baik" ia mengambil payungnya dan pergi meninggalkanku di tengah hujan. Aku hanya berdiam diri menatap punggung lebarnya yang mulai menghilang itu. aku tahu pasti akan jadi begini.. tapi aku tak pernah mengharapkan ini terjadi…_

_[sejam yang lalu end]_

"_baka! Baka!" dumelku kesal sambil terus menghantamkan wajahku ke bantal. Arghh.. padahal akhirnya aku tau namanya, padahal kami bisa menjadi teman baik. Argh! Kenapa kata itu harus keluar dari mulutku si? Mikoto.. _

_(Q_Q)_

_Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak insiden itu. aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Ah shit! Seandainya waktu bisa kuputar…_

"_ini pesanan anda tuan" sebuah mesin pelayan mengantarkan pesananku. Yah, aku ada di sebuah café langgananku. Aku kemari untuk menikmati makan siangku_

"_mikoto?" sahutku pelan ketika mataku menangkap sesosok pria berambut merah, mikoto suoh. *note: munakata duduk di dekat jendela* mata kami saling bertemu, tapi tak lama, karena ia langsung menolehkan pandangannya.. huhh.. kenapa juga kami harus bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini si?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Seminggu berlalu, aku kini sedang membaca buku di salah satu perpustakaan yang lumayan besar dimana semua buku yang ku inginkan ada di sana. Aku pun mengambil beberapa buku dan kemudian mencari tempat buat duduk dan membacanya. _

"_mi….mikoto?" aku heran. Kenapa mikoto ada di tempat ini. well yah walau iya tak membaca buku si.. ia tertidur dengan pulas di sebuah tempat duduk dekat jendela. Mungkin angin yang sepoi sepoi itu membuatnya tertidur dengan pulasnya. _

"_eh?" aku melihat sekelilingnya, terdapat buku buku yang tak tertata. Sepertinya ia asal mengambil buku dan asal menaruhnya. Aku pun merapikan setiap buku yang ada di dekatnya. Lalu aku duduk di depannya. Tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan ini, sekali lagi, aku melihat setiap lekuk wajahnya _

"_pffttt~" aku tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang tertidur dengan pulasnya bagai anak kecil yang lelah karena seharian bermain. Aku tak ingin terbawa suasana, aku pun langsung mengambil salah satu buku yang ku pinjam dan kemudian ku baca. Menyenangkan sekali membaca buku di perpus dekat jendela sambil melihat wajah tertidurnya.._

_._

_._

_._

"_ah sudah jam segini.. perpus akan tutup" aku melihat kea rah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Aku pun bergegas merapikan buku yang tadi ku baca. Sebelum aku mengembalikan buku itu, aku mencoba membangunkan mikoto hanya dengan menoel (?) noel nya kemudian aku bergegas lari dari hadapannya, karena aku tau ia tak mau bertemu denganku.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari terus berganti, sudah berkali kali aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan mikoto dalam keadaannya yang tertidur. Aku heran, sepertinya di manapun dan kapanpun ia bisa tertidur dengan pulasnya tanpa mempunyai beban. Aku selalu menemaninya saat tidur, kadang kala aku menyelimutinya, tak mungkin kan aku biarkan ia terkena flu, kan? Walau aku tau ia tak mau bertemu denganku, tapi aku ingin berada di sampingnya.. walau hanya sesaat saja…_

_(OwO)_

_Bulan kini telah berganti yep sudah dua bulan berganti semenjak terakhir aku bertemu mikoto. Hari ini aku hendak pergi ke café langgananku_

_BRUAK!_

_Seseorang menabrakku. Aku pun langsung menengok ke arah orang itu_

"_mikoto?" aku tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku pun bergegas pergi dari hadapannya, karna aku tau diri. Ia tak mungkin mau melihatku lagi kan? _

_SSRRREEETTT! _

_Tiba tiba mikoto menarik tanagnku. Kaget. Aku langsung menengok ke arahnya_

"_ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" sahutnya sambil berjalan ke arah sebuah taman kota. Aku hanya mengikutinya… apa yang akan ia bicarakan?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_jadi.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" sahutku dengan dinginnya. Sedangkan ia hanya menatapku_

"_kau kan.. yang memberikan aku payung saat hari hujan itu, kau yang mengganggu pertarunganku, kau yang merapikan buku ku di perpus dan kau juga yang menyelimutiku di taman kala itu, kan?"ia menatap lurus mataku. Menangkap ku dan membawanya sangat dalam. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, mulutku terasa terkunci oleh tatapan matanya_

"_i…itu…. ma…maaf" aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Apakah ia marah?_

_SREETTT!_

_Ia menarik ku. Memegang bahuku dan meletakan kepalanya di bahu kiriku. Terasa sekali setiap helaian nafasnya yang menyentuh kulitku. Suara desahan nafasnya pun terniang jelas di telingaku. Apa apaan ini?_

"_kenapa harus kau?" sahutnya pelan_

"_eh? apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran. Sedangkan ia hanya menarik nafas panjang. Hembusan nafasnya itu terasa jelas.._

"_jangan pernah lari dariku lagi" SREET! Ia langsung mendorong ku tapi tangannya masih memegang bahuku. Ia menatapku lurus lebih dalam dari yang tadi. Membuat aku hanya bisa berdiri menatapnya_

_CUPP!_

_Ia mengkisu ku. WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT? Ia M-E-N-G-K-I-S-U-K-U.. K-I-S-U!_

_Dan semenjak itulah kami menjadi sepasang kekasih.._

_Sebuah perjalan cinta yang sebentar bukan? (maklum, authornya males ngetik XD)_

_Tahun berganti, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa mikoto adalah salah satu raja. Raja merah. Raja ketiga… sedangkan aku adalah raja biru. Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan ini diam diam. Karena kami berdua adalah raja. Dan karna kami berdua adalah raja, kami dapat mengerti satu sama lain, lebih dari orang lain.._

"_sudah berapa tahun berlalu semenjak kita menjalin hubungan ini ya, mikoto?" sahutku kepada seorang pria dewasa yang sedang meminum sekaleng beer di dekat jendela kamarku_

"_entah. Kenapa tiba tiba kau bertanya seperti itu" sahutnya sambil menyalakan rokoknya_

"_hanya bertanya" sahutku dingin kemudian aku meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi_

_Bisa di bilang, sekarang kami sudah menjadi raja seutuhnya. Tanggung jawab, kekuatan, pekerjaan dan hal hal lainnya membentuk pribadi kami sekarang. Mungkin dulu aku adalah bocah labil yang memalukan, tapi aku sekarang adalah pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab terhadap anak buah ku di scapter 4. Yah.. waktu telah berlalu.. kami yang dulu anak muda yang labil kini sudah beranjak dewasa…_

"_mikoto.. gunakanlah kekuatanmu dengan bijak! Kau tau kan-" kata kata ku terhenti oleh dua buah jari mikoto yang ia letakan di bibirku_

"_psst.. kita sudah sepakat tidak mencampuri urusan "raja" ini kan? Ini kekuatanku, aku bebas memakainya sesukaku" ia tersenyum tipis padaku_

"_tapi kau bisa…" aku menyingkirkan jarinya. Aku hanya menundukan pandanganku aku tak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku. Kenapa? rasanya sesak_

"_hihi.. sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat sisi manismu reisi.." ia memandang wajahku dengan senyum yang terlukis indah di wajahnya sambil menegakan wajahku kearah nya_

"_kau membuatku malu, mikoto" aku hanya menepis tangannya dan mengalihkan pandanganku. Lalu aku beranjak pergi meninggalkannya_

_SRRRTTT!_

_Mikoto memelukku dari belakang. Lagi. Aku merasakan desahan nafasnya_

"_kau akan selalu berada di sisiku kan, reisi? Tak peduli walau aku akan berbuah atau bagaimanpun kan?" sahutnya pelan. Shit! Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?_

"_baka! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu?" sahutku sambil memegang tangannya yang memlukku dari belakang. Sedangkan ia hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawabanku_

_Sebagai seorang raja, dan orang yang paling dekat dengannya, aku tau bahwa kekuatannya tidak stabil. Semakin ia menggunakan kekuatannya, dirinya akan semakin hancur. Mikoto jelas tau akan hal itu. tapi ia seakan tak mempedulikannya. Jika aku membahas hal ini, kami selalu berakhir dengan bertengkar. Padahal dulu ia tak begitu keras kepala seperti ini… mikoto, apa kau tau? Aku tak mau kehilangnmu…_

_(*Q*)/_

_Hari ini, aku sedang membaca buku pada salah satu toko buku yang dulu menjadi langgananku untuk baca. Dan yah, sudah seminggu aku tak bertemu mikoto. Saat sedang hendak mencari buku lain yang akan di baca, aku melihat mikoto sedang membacakan sebuah buku cerita ke anna, seorang gadis kecil yang imut yang selalu berada di samping mikoto, dia anggota homra. Yah, sebuah geng (?) di bawah pimpinan langsung mikoto walau sepertinya mikoto tak pernah memberikan perintah apapun XD_

"_mikoto? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" sapaku kepada mikoto dan anna. Mikoto terlihat sedikit kaget dengan kedatanganku, dan ia pun langsung berhenti membacakan buku cerita anna_

"_kencan" sahut anna polos. Aku hanya kaget mendengar jawaban anna. Sedangkan mikoto menarik anna dan langsung pergi dari toko_

"_pfftt~" aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Kencan huh? I wonder, sudah berapa lama kami tidak melakukannya.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_sedang apa kau di toko buku?" sahutnya tiba tiba sambil masuk ke dalam kamarku_

"_kebiasaan. Bisakah kau mengutuk pintu terlebih dahulu, mikoto?" sahutku kepadanya. Yang hendak menghampiriku yang sedang asik duduk di balkon kamar sembari membaca buku_

"_jika aku mengetuk pintu dahulu, buat apa aku memiliki kunci apartemenmu?" sahutnya santai, ia membuka jaketnya dan melemparnya begitu saja di atas kasur dan langsung mengambil beer yang tersedia di lemari es_

"_yah bisa kau bilang, mengunjungi tempat yang sudah lama tak ku kunjungi" sahutku santai sambil melempar senyum akan kelakuannya yang tak berubah itu. padahal sudah berulang kali aku mengingatkannya untuk menaruh jaket di tempat yang telah di sediakan_

"_oohh.." sahutnya dingin sambil meminum beernya. Aku pun menutup buku ku dan menghampirinya_

_SREET_

_Aku memeluknya dari belakang_

"_sudah lama kita tak kencan ya, mikoto" sahutku sambil tersenyum kecil, yah sedikit menggodanya. Ia hanya menatapku seperti biasa seakan tak peduli omonganku. Ia terus terusan meminum beernya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun_

"_cih" aku pun sedikit kesal dengan tingkah lakunya. Lalu aku melepaskan pelukanku dan kembali ke tempat dudukku_

"_pffft~" mikoto tertawa kecil melihatku yang sedang ngambek itu. "hahahhahahahhaha" tawanya makin menggelegar(?) membuatku kaget dan aku pun menatapnya heran_

"_ada apa?" tanyaku padanya. Ia menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum manis kearahku. Lalu perlahan step by step ia mendekatiku. Lalu ia pun memelukku.. kaget. Apa yang di pikirkannya?_

"_manisnya… kau tak berubah ya, reisi hahaha" entah dia sedang mengejekku atau menghinaku. Aku sedikit terganggu dengan kata katanya. Aku pun mencoba melepaskan pelukannya, tapi ia memelekku dengan sangat kuat_

"_biarkan aku seperti ini untuk sesaat' sahut mikoto pelan. Aku pun menuruti kata katanya. Mikoto.. apa yang kau pikirkan?_

_(OwO)_

_Hari berganti, bulan berlalu.. aku dan mikoto jadi jarang bertemu semenjak insiden 'pembunuhan totsuka' salah satu teman terdekat mikoto yang di bunuh raja tanpa warna, raja ke tujuh. Semenjak kejadian itu, bukan hanya kami jarang bertemu, setiap kali ada kesempatan bertemu, selalu berakhir dengan bertengkar. Saat ia di penjara dan ia selalu mimpi buruk, aku punya perasaan tak enak. Apakah dirinya mulai hancur? Kalau begitu jangan… jangan gunakan kekuatanmu lagi… mikoto…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_hari berlalu dengan sangat cepatnya.. kasus totsuka pun mendekati akhirnya. Yah, setelah raja tanpa warna akhirnya terbongkar.. raja tanpa warna, raja pertama, raja kedua… semuanya.. dan homra pun menyerang ke sebuah sekolah dimana raja ketujuh ini bersembunyi.._

_kekacauan timbul, kami, scepter 4 pun akhirnya ikut turun tangan. Perkelahian antara dua pengikut raja ini pun dimulai. Awalnya kami tak inginkan perkelahian sia sia ini. tapi apa di kata? Kami harus melakukannya. Dan dengan sangat berat hati, aku harus bertarung dengan orang yang paling kucintai.. mikoto_

_pertarungan kami berlangsung sengit di luar area sekolah… karena itu, aku ingin homra dan scepter 4 untuk keluar dari area sekolah secepatnya. Dan.._

_kekuatan mikoto pun sudah sampai puncaknya… terlihat pedang nya akan runtuh menghantamnya dan akan terulang kembali tragedy yang pernah terjadi…_

_untuk menghentikan tragedy itu terjadi, dengan berat hati aku mengambil keutusan untuk membunuhnya…_

_SREETT!_

_Ya.. pedangku menusuk tubuhnya… darah merah nan segar mengalir dari luka tusuk itu. ia tersenyum kecil padaku dan langsung memelukku. Desahan nafasnya yang menahan sakit terasa berat.. ia pun lalu berkata padaku.._

"_aku tak pernah menyangka pertemuan denganmu adalah takdir hidupku. Pfft.. tak pernah terbayangkan anak yg manis kala itu berubah jadi pria seperti ini. walau kadang kita sering bertengkar, kau pasti orang pertama yg meminta maaf.. terima kasih.. perasaan mu yang selalu ingin berada di sampingku membuat sangat nyaman. Aku sadar akan perasaanmu tapi aku seolah tak peduli karna…. Aku tak mau membuat luka dalam untukmu…"_

_Mikoto menarik nafas sebentar.. nafasnya sudah semakin berat. Mendengar dan merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menyentuh kulitku membuat hatiku sakit. Aku tau.. orang ini tak akan bertahan lama.._

"_kau orang yang paling aku percaya.. kau orang yang paling berharga bagiku… karena itu, mulai dari sekarang, aku menitipkan homra padamu.. tolong jaga mereka.. mereka orang yang berharga bagiku.. hei reisi…"_

_DEG! _

"_apa?" sahutku pelan. Tanganku masih memegang pedangku yang menancap di tubuhnya_

"_kau menangis ya?" tanyanya. Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam. Aku memang tak mengeluarkan air mata, tapi hatiku sudah menangis, sesak.. kau tau apa yang ku rasakan mikoto?_

"_manisnya.. seperti aku baru bertemu denganmu kemarin… reisi.. munakata… sayonara.. I love you.. always"_

_BRUAKKK!_

_Itu lah kata kata terakhir mikoto sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Aku hanya bisa berdiam menahan air mata yang akan jatuh dari mataku. Aku pun beranjak pergi.. terdengar suara "no blood, no bone, no ash" dari homra…_

_Mikoto… sampai kau mati pun, banyak orang yang menangis untukmu.. banyak yang tak akan melepukannmu.. terutama diriku.._

"_sayonara my love" sahutku pelan sembari memandangi langit kala itu_

[flash back end]

"munakata?" seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku pun kaget dan terbangun. Ah aku ketiduran

"kusanagi?" sahutku

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya padaku. Sedangkan aku hanya melihatnya dan anna

"hanya mengenang masa lalu.." jawabku singkat sambil mencoba berdiri

"tak ku sangka seorang pimpinan scepter 4 mempunya waktu yang sangat lenggang sampai sampai bisa tidur siang di sini" sahutnya. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyu kecil sembari membersihkan kacamatu yang kena debu

"kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke markas.. bye anna" aku mengelus pala ana sebelum pergi meninggalakan mereka berdua..

Mikoto… apa kau melihatnya? Homra baik baik saja.. mereka lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan… dan aku… aku pun baik baik saja.. karna aku tau kau melihat ku dari atas sana kan, mikoto?

'I love you, mikoto'

***the end***

Yosh akhirnya selesai~~ maaf lama, karna authornya sibuk dan males disaat yg bersamaan XD

Special tnx buat temen temenku yang selalu menjadi pembaca setiaku..

Refrensi : k project –anime, doujin and manga(entah itu masuk doujin apa kaga)-

Yosh! Terimakasih banyak ^0^/


End file.
